Banter Wars Series 2.5/ King of the Hill
King of the Hill is a competition involving four way melees where each robots battles to get on top of the "hill" and gain as many points as possible. Competing Robots Nakedrat.png|The Naked Rat Karnibob.png|Karinabob Chompy.png|Chompy Twig 3.png|Twig Waistel.png|The Follicle Challenger Green Reaper 2.jpg|Green Reaper Disembowler.png|Disembowler Hammerhead.png|Hammerhead Battles 'Karinabob vs Twig vs The Naked Rat vs Chompy' Twig quickly gets on to the centre of the arena but is soon attacked by The Naked Rat, before being dragged away by Chompy and Karinabob. All four robots push and shove one another with Chompy and Karinabob being counted out for not moving, this causes the robots to move away. Chompy turns attensions to The Naked Rat who fights back using its tail, while Twig tries attacking Chompy but ends up getting damaged as a result. Karinabob is pushed off of the hill by Twig while The Naked Rat gets underneath and tries cutting the under belly of Chompy. The Naked Rat is ambushed by all three before Twig gets underneath Karinabob and tries to topple it. Chompy attacks The Naked Rat, but by doing so it loses two arms to the tail spike. The broken arm the causes a glitch to occur sending The Naked Rat and Chompy away from the hill. As a result The Naked Rat becomes stuck and is soon counted out leaving the other three to fight on. Chompy gains lots of points as it and Twig gang up on Karinabob and eventually rip off the scoop weapon. Twigs gains an opportunity and rams Karinabob toppling it over, Karinabob is unable to self right. Twig and Chompy fight on while Karinabob crawls to the top unable to do anything significant. Chompy uses its drill to attack the crippled Karinabob until Twig slams Karinabob to its last remaining axe eventually knocking it out. Twig gains some points as Chompy begins to tire out. Chompy gains some last minute points and attacks Twig one last time before the match ends. Chompy wins by gaining more points. Winner: Chompy 'HammerHead vs Green Reaper vs The Follicle Challenger vs Disembowler' The Follicle Challenger was quick to make it onto the podium however is was soon gang up upon by the spinners from all corners, luckily for The Follicle Challenger it was quickly pushed out the way and the other fought among themselves. All four robots push and shove with none succeeding, The Follicle Challenger is flipped by Green Reaper, but survives while Green Reaper loses its flippers to Disembowler soon after its flip. Disembowler flips itself over while attacking Green Reaper and struggles to self right with the chaos going on around it. HammerHead soon kills The Follicle Challenger as Disembowler is counted out. HammerHead starts to destroy Green Reaper, the last remaining robot, but they are caught in a head lock. Both are almost counted out which causes them to disperse, Hammerhead comes back and slams into Green Reaper which causes heavy damage a few seconds later after some pushing Green reaper is knocked out. Winner: Hammerhead Category:Series 2.5 Category:2.5 Episode 1 Category:Episodes with glitches Category:2.5 Episode 2